


Bede's Secret

by Short_Gundham



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beet | Bede Needs a Hug, Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, Beet | Bede-centric, Coming Out, Gen, Scottish Yuuri | Gloria, Trans Beet | Bede, Trans Male Character, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Gundham/pseuds/Short_Gundham
Summary: Bede has been in charge of the fairy gym for a year now, but there's something that no one knows about him. He wants to tell his friends but doesn't have the courage to do so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Bede's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hghdfiwefw this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure how good it is;; it's pretty short but I definitely plan on adding more soon!!

**~~~~ Bede’s pov ~~~~**

I can’t sleep… what time even is it? I’ve been laying in bed for hours now, when did my thoughts become so troublesome?? It’s been a year since I became the leader of the fairy gym in place of Miss Opal, and I still haven’t told anyone… the only person who knew was the Chairmen. Tch- the great Bede shouldn’t fall sleepless because of something as trivial as this, I’m stronger than that-! And yet… it’s past midnight and I can’t seem to do anything but roll over in my bed as my head pounds with these thoughts. _ ~I turned on my rotom phone, the sudden light from the screen causing me to squint momentarily~  _ 2:30am huh? Damn… _ ~I opened up the chat full of people lucky enough to call me their friend to see if anyone was online at this hour~ _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lets Eat The Rich ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Scottish Hoe 2:31am

Holy shit Bede is online :0

Smaller Leon 2:31am

!!!

Bede is never online! Especially this late-

Scottish Hoe 2:32am

Bede is that really you or were you kidnapped and this is your captor?

Smaller Leon 2:36am

...he isn’t responding, not surprising tbh ;-;

Scottish Hoe 2:37am

Beedddeee we know you’re here >:))

…

…

Bede

Bede

Bede

Bede

Bede

_ ~~~~~  Scottish Hoe renamed the conversation to “bullying Bede until he talks to us” ~~~~~ _

Scottish Hoe 2:38am

BEDE. SPEAK YOU COWARD!!!!

Bedeeeeee

Bede

Bede Bede Bede

Fairy God Father 2:38am

Gloria. I swear to _god_ I’m going to have an aneurysm if I have to listen to you any longer.

Scottish Hoe 2:38am

Bede

Bede

Oh- he lives!!

Well damn I didnt think I was  _ that _ annoying, youre so meannn

Smaller Leon 2:39am

Uhhhh lets not argue please- I’ll cry;;

Scottish Hoe 2:39am

Hop. You know I love you- platonically- but I say what I want when I want >:3

…

But also dont cry please-

Smaller Leon 2:40am

Youre right Gloria-! What kind of a rival would I be if I was that weak hehehe

Oop- look at the time- I should get going, Goodnight Gloria ^^

Scottish Hoe 2:40am

lol Goodnight Hop-

Fairy God Father 2:40am

Where's my goodnight?

Smaller Leon 2:41am

Hahahahaha- no <3

^^ 

_ ~~~~~  Smaller Leon went offline ~~~~~ _

Fairy God Father 2:42

I cannot stand that shrimp…

Scottish Hoe 2:42am

I meannnn you  _ are _ a bit of a prick~

NOW- what are  _ you _ doing up you cotton candy bitch???

Fairy God Father

Do not call me that =_=

And I was simply checking in before heading to bed, that was all-

Scottish Hoe

lolol youre the one with the name “fairy god father” lolol

Also- I smell bullshit, you never stay up this late 

You always go to bed at like, 10pm latest, so whats the real reason youre up???

Fairy God Father

Well, “ _ Scottish Hoe” _ , I would change my name if it weren't for the fact that you always change it back to  _ this _ -

I owe you no explanation just because you happen to be the champion. I’m still better than you.

I will now leave, rest well knowing you got to bask in the virtual presence of the great Bede.

_ ~~~~~  Fairy God Father went offline ~~~~~ _

Scottish Hoe

Fucking Pompous asshole-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~sigh~  _ why do I even try talking with them-? Seriously, they have no respect, just another reason why I shouldn’t tell them I suppose…  _ ~putting my phone down, I roll onto my back again. Despite the thoughts that continue to torment my mind, I drift to sleep from my sheer drowsiness~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^^   
> Please give me any feedback on how I can improve in the future :)


End file.
